The Life Inside
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru is in need of a son, tho he his having a hard time finding a female demon.He does find one tho, she just happens to be Kagomes friend. He trys to pup her, she gets preg..but its not his! But wait..shes not the only 1 preg..and it is his!
1. Finding A Female

It was time he had a son. Way past time he had a son. The time was right, naraku was dead. He had more then one problem tho.

1. He had no mate

2. Demoness's worthy to bare his son were few and hard to find

3. He was VERY picky

He had been traveling for weeks now. He even pushed his scent, calling for females...but nothing. He was becoming must upset. He was the demon Lord of the West for crying out loud. Demon woman should be falling at his feet begging for him to pup them. But nothing. When he returned to his castle with no woman, everyone one knew to stay out of his way. He was on edge, not only need he have a carnal need to fuck, but he had the strong need to pup someone. His beast was becoming must upset with him.

"Jaken"

"Yes mi Lord!"

"I am leaving"

"Yes mi Lord" Sesshomaru didn't even have to tell the little green imp what his job was...he already knew.

--

"Master Jaken where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Our Lord has important things to tend to girl!!" Jaken shrilled. Rin blinked at him a few time "So he is looking for a girl friend!" Rin replied sweetly before running.

"WHAT!! Rin get back here!! our Lord has no time for a woman!!" Jaken called while running after the girl. He knew what is Lord was doing...but he didn't feel the need to tell the whole world...tho the whole world already knew.

--

He heard laughing, 2, no 3 women...and a child. He sniffed the air...1 human, 1 miko, and 1..demoness!! Sesshomaru walked to up to the women and stopped. They were sitting by a small stream, it was night and the demon woman was calling forth the flyer flies. They girls ware having so much fun...that was in till they saw him. Tula Look at him, Kagome looked at Tula and Sango looked at Kagome.

Nothing was said. The only thing that happened before Sesshomaru turned and walked away, was Tula bowing her head. Kagome looked at Sango and they blinked.

"Ok...that was weird" Kagome said to herself but outloud.

"That was Lord Sesshomaru" Tula pointed out.

"Uh yeah we know...Inuyasha is his younger brother...remember?" Kagome looked to Tula again. Tula giggled "Oh I know...sometimes I forget cuz Inuyasha has those cute dogs ears!" Tula was very cute and young for a demon...in human years, she was only 16. while Kagome and Sango were going on 21. She was vary skinny, a little taller that Kagome...and had blue hair. She was like a fairy you could say. She has pink wings...when she wanted them to show, pink eyes and eyes lids were pink and glittery. Her nail were clean and clear...but she could make them light up like a firefly. Her skin was very soft and very pretty. Her cheeks wore glitter also. She was like you feudal era tinker bell. She was like Kagome in many way...as in she wore a short light green skirt, out Tula's was shorter and stuck to her legs. Her top was light yellow and flew in the wind.

Tula sighed.

"What wrong?" Sango asked

"I must go" She told them

"Go where?" Kagome asked while helping Sango up from where they had been sitting.

"With Lord Sesshomaru!"

Both Sango and Kagome looked at her and said "hu??" at the same time.

Again Tula giggled "I forget sometimes you guys are not demons...I accepted Lord Sesshomarus call...so I must go"

Both girl just looked at her...it was safe to say they were lost. "umm...what do you mean." Sango asked.

"Yeah...you two didn't say a word to each other" Kagome added.

Again she sighed " No we didn't...he pushed out his scent to me"

They werestill not following "Ok...when males are looking for a female...they push out there scent to call out to them...when they come the male will pick from one of them and take her away"

Buth Sango and Kagome drew in the eye brows "But you said you accepted? does that mean his picked you?" Sango asked.

"Yes"

"But there were no others around" Kagome pointed out

"Yes...but it does not matter..he pushed out his scent, and I smelt it...and accepted"

"Why? Kagome, being like a kid, asking why all the time.

"Its Lord Sesshomaru!! If I were to deny him..he would kill me!!"

"But that defeats the whole purpose does it not?" Sango asked

"Well if it was a normal male...he would not kill the woman...but he is a Lord...its different"

"SO YOUR GOING TO BE SESSHOMARUS MATE!!" Kagome thought she had it all figured out. Sango knew and thing or two about demon...and she knew this was not a mating call. She just didn't know what kind of call it was.

"No silly...Im going to be pupped by him"

Sango eyes went wide and Kagome fell over "PPP...PUPPED!!" Kagome muttered from the ground. Tula went to her knees and leaned over Kagome. Tulas face was right in front of hers.

"Yes...I will bare his pup" Kagome sat up and Tula sat on her knees.

"But Tula...I thought...you had a mate to be?" Kagome asked while rubbing her head.

"Yeah...I do" Tula was sad, that why she sighed in the beginning.


	2. Men Have Not Changed In 500 Years

**TO MY READERS! ok yes I'm am using a OC. As in allll my fanfics you will see how they came to be where they are, and why they are the way they are, later. I always add it later...makes u kinda wounder..:) yes I'm really bad at grammar...mostly bc I type sooo fast...and the other reason is bc of my 2 kids (1y and 3y) I'm always having to stop and start...so yeah. When I do end the story I will go back and edit, it's better for me to do it at the end...that way I can put all my att on in to it. I'm sorry if it has confused you...and I will try to pay more att. I do not want it to be to hard to read, and I want you to read!! thanx for the reviews!!. ONE WITH THE STORY!!**

--

last time...

_"But Tula...I thought...you had a mate to be?" Kagome asked while rubbing her head._

_"Yeah...I do" Tula was sad, that's why she sighed in the beginning._

--

Sango and Kagone didn't know what to do...this is not what they wanted for their new found friend. It was at the last fight with Naraku that they met her. Naraku had Tula caged up like a firefly. Needless to say they saved her and became friends. Tula was the last of her kind...Naraku's demon slaves killed all her family. Kagome asked her to come with them, to be part of their own little made up family. Tula was more than happy to join them. Kagome was glad to have more company. The jewel ended up back inside Kagomes body,lucky for her...she could come and go as she pleased from her time to their time.

"Well I better be going...Lord Sesshomaru will be very angry if I do not follow"

"What about your mate to be??" Kagome asked, very worried about girl.

"Will you tell him whats going on?" She asked.

"No!" Kagome said as she stalked past Tula "What? what are you doing?" Tula asked watching her friend walk past her.

"I'm going to go have a little talk with mister high and mighty!!" Kagome stuck her nose in the air. "Wait Kagome!! don't...he will kill you!!" Tula rushed after her friend. Sango sighed and grabbed her weapon...just in case.

--

"What's taking then so long, what are those stupid girls doing!" Inuyasha barked

"Calm down Inuyasha" Kikyo said

"Yes I'm sure the Lady's are fine" Miroku said, his eyes closed, arms crossed with his staff tucked in them.

"Oh yeah...you say that because there not taking a bath...but I bet if they were you would be the first one to worry"

Miroku just sighed...he would not be worried, but he would be the first to go check on them. A smile made its way to the monks face as he thought about all 3 women taking a bath together.

Inuyasha rolled his eye and sat back down next to his beloved Kikyo. He would rub her baby bump, but she didn't like anyone touching it. Even alive she seemed to have a cold, touch me not side.

--

"Kagome!" Tula kept calling, but Kagome just kept waving her hand at her, saying it was fine...that she has dealt with the ice prince more than once.

Kagome finally did see him walking ahead of her. He must have smelt her because he stopped walking. "Miko" He said

"Sesshomaru!" She called to him, hands on her hips.Tula was behind her and Sango was behind Tula.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at them. "Who do you think you are!" Kagome asked tapping her foot.

"I am this Sesshomaru" He said. He thought that maybe the woman had finally lost it.

"I know who you are Sesshomaru!" Kagome huffed. Tula could not believe her friend was still alive. She leaned back and whispered "Uh..Sango...did I miss something?"

"No..their always like this"

Yep, sesshomaru would always be high and mighty and Kagome would always have something to say about it.

"Then why miko..did you ask such a question?" Sometime she forgot she was from another time.

"Never mind Sesshomaru...but you just cant come along and drag are friend away!" She dare not say more...she already felt her cheeks turning red. Sesshomaru raised a eye brow.

"I can and I will...and it is none of your concern" He said as he turned back around.

"Do you plan on marrying her!!" Kagome asked.

"I no not of what you speak of" He said.

"Um..Kagome...its call mating" Sango pointed out.

"Oh...ok...WELL do you plan on mating her!!"

Sesshomaru turned back around. Not that it was any of her business, and Tula had already told her it was just a pupping call not a mating call. "No I have no use for a mate"

Kagome was so mad, yep men had not changed in 500 years. In her time it was very common for a man to knock up a girl and not marry her.

"You just cant knock her up!" Whats with her and her terms? _come on kagome...again he will have no idea what your talking about_

"Woman...I know not-

"Yeah, yeah you know nothing...look you cant just use her for your pleasure and your pupping needs!!" But the fact was he could.

Sesshomaru had lost his cool. "woman...I can and I will...but trust me when I say pleasure will not be involved" his tone was never changing. It was calm and uncaring.

"What!!" Kagome could not believe what she was hearing!! "But she has a mate to be!!"

Sesshomaru moved his eyes from Kagome to her friend "Is this true?" He asked.

Kagome thought she had something. "Yes My Lord" Tula said bowing her head.

"Very well..I will send a messenger for him" With that he turned around again...he wish for nothing more then to return to his castle. Kagome looked back at her friends. "What just happend?" She asked Tula. "Well it would seem my mate to be is allowed to come along"

"So your still going!!"

"I have to!" Tula said walking up to her friend. "But you cant!" Kagome felt bad, really bad. "What are you going to do after its born? will you get to see it? will you want to see it?" Kagome kept asking question after question. "Kagome calm down!" Tula pleaded.

"Miko..you are getting on my nerves...come along if you wish, but we are leaving...now" With that he began to make his way to his castle. "Oh Kagome will you come!! you could be my lady in waiting kinda!"

Yes she wanted to come, she was not going to let this happen laying down "Yes I will go!"

Kagome turned to Sango "Will you tell the others?"

"Of course...be safe you two"

"We will...I will get in touch with you as soon as I can" Kagome said as she locked arms with Tula.

They said there bye's and made their way.

Tula and Kagome followed Sesshomaru, while Sango made her way back to camp. Oh what tomorrow will bring.


	3. He Could Not?

Tula's mate met up with them at Sesshaomru castle...they were given rooms and Sesshomaru told them that tomorrow Tula would be pupped. Kagome just could not believe all this. That night Tula stayed up explaining everything to Kagome.

"I'm not allow to sleep with my mate...in till I'm pupped" Kagome was blushing of course...she was not use to all this talk.

"After the baby is born I will nurse it in till it does not need me any more" That cause Kagome to look at Tula funny.

"Then I will leave...it will be his son..and his son only...thats just the way it is for high power Lords with out mates"

"Your going to just give up you kid?" Kagome could not believe her ears "Well no...I mean if my son needs me he can come to me...but it is not my right to raise him....I am not his mate"

Kagome blinked....demons were weird. Tula smiled "Kagome...have you ever seen Sesshomaru's mother?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment.. no she had not...she did wounder if he even had a mom "No..I just figured she was dead' Tula giggled "No shes alive...but she didn't mate with his father.....I do believe he has went to her more than once"

Kagomejust shook her head "Well I guess I better let you rest" Kagome said as she stood up and went to the door "Alright..seeya tomorrow" Tula answered waving by to her friends...neither of them were looking forward to tomorrow. Kagome made her way down the hall, she was going to her room..but a maid stopped her "Miss..you are the friend of that girl?" The woman asked eyeing Tula's room. "Um...yes I am" Kagome rose a eyebrow "Will go take this to her?" The woman handed Kagome tray...there were two cups and a jug of some time of juice. "Um...sure" Kagome said as she took the tray from the woman. Kagome turned back around and walked to Tula's room. When she opened the door she didn't find Tula in bed "Uh..she must be taking a bath" Kagome said to herself as she sat the tray down on the night table. Kagome picked up the jug of juice and smelled it...it smelt mouth watering...and Kagome was thirsty. _there's a lot here...she wont mind if I have a sip_

Kagome poured her a cup of the clear juice and drank it. She was right..it was mouth watering. The juice was like water..it was cool and quenched her thirst. Kagome finished and left Tula's room...it was time for rest..tomorrow was going to be a VERY interesting day. If only she knew

---

The next day Kagome woke early...she quickly made her way to Tula room. It was dawn and Tula was already up "Hey" Kagome said as she entered Tula's room "Hey" Tula whispered. Tula felt bad...she wanted her mate to be the first to pup her...but owell...at least she would be rewarded for this time and trouble. Kagoem sat with Tula in till two guard came to get her.

Tula was placed in a room...it was not Sesshomaru room...it was just a room...his room was only meant to be shared with his mate. Sesshomaru came in the room wearing nothing but his pants. Tula bowed and kept her eyes to herself. "Come here woman" Sesshomaru called

Tula made her way to him.....when she stood in front of him she kept her head down. Sesshomaru grabbed the girl by the arm and swung her around so that her back was facing his chest. Sesshomaru was not turned on...but this was not about being turned on...this was just about pupping. When demon Lords need to pup someone their body's react to the call...but for some reason...his body was not acting to the call...the need to pup. Sesshomaru growled and tossed the girl against the bed. Tula kept quite...she was shocked that he had not already started. Sesshomaru grabbed the girl hips...but nothing....he could not do it...he was not pleased.

Sesshomaru pushed himself away from the girl and turned away "Leave me" He told her. Tula stood up, pushing her tummy away from the large bed. Tula glanced at him in shock, but did not asked him questions...she just left..and left with haste.

Sesshomaru went to his room and Tula ran to her room. Her mate was there to greet her along with Kagome.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked the girl...Tula was hugging her mate.

"Im fine, im fine"

Her mate looked at Kagome and then back down to his mate...he didn't smell sex. "Mate..what had happened?" he asked. Her mate had green hair..he was kinda tall and was built. Her wore brown pants and a moss green top...he had brown strap around his chest...they held his sword and bow. He was a earth demon...His skin almost looked green...his eyes were green...he was your feudal era robin hood...haha. Tula looked up at her mate "He..he didn't do it"

Kagome gasp...all this for nothing? What did she mean he didn't do it? "Mate what do you speak of?"

"I don't know...it just seem to me...that he could not do it"

Tula's mate was happy he leaned down and kissed his mate...they had not mated yet and he had not claimed her..but to them...they were mates. Kagome got to clue and left the two alone. Once out side she rolled her eyes...those two were like two over grown horny teenagers. Kagome look at the guard across the hall "You there....were is Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked hand on her hips

"He is in his room...it would not be wise to go there"

"And it would be wise for you not to worry about me" Kagome said sticking her nose in the air...making her way to his room. If he didn't need Tula then they could leave...right?

----

Oh the next chap is soooooooo good..Well I think anyway....THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE OH SO HAPPY!!! HEHE and thanx to my ever returning readers!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


	4. Can We Leave?

Sesshomaru was so mad...his mind was running so fast that when the knock came at his door he didn't even think about who it could be before he said "Enter"

Kagome stepped in "Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered. "What is it miko" He asked looking at the wall in front of him. "Can we leave now?" Kagome asked still standing by the door. "No" was all he said...not looking at her. Kagome put her hands on her hips "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!...you don't need her so why not?"

Sesshomaru then turned his head to look at the woman who infuriated him. " Do not question me miko" He said calmly...how dare she say that to him...she knew nothing. "Come on Sesshomaru you cant pup her so why cant we leave?" Why Kagome said that was beyond her...her hands quickly covered her mouth...that's not what she meant to say...well yes it was..just not in that way. Sesshomaru was in front of her in a instant. How dare she say he could not pup someone.

"This Sesshomaru can please a woman just fine miko" Sesshomaru said before taking her lips in a thirsty mad kiss. Kagome didn't say he could not please a woman...but that's the way he took it.

Kagome felt his hot tongue making its way into her mouth. He was holding her shirt...gripping it with both hands. She tired to push away "Sesshomaru" She had like the kiss and all..I mean come on...he was a hot, strong good looking demon Lord...what woman would not want it...if it was handed it to them anyway. Kagome had never thought about him like that before..but now that he was kissing her...it was kinda hard not to. Kagome felt his lips leave hers...but at the same time felt his hand slip under her shirt...she gasp when she felt his hand touch her bear breast...his hand was sooo hot.

"Do you wish for me to stop miko?"

Kagome was at a lost for words...did he forget he was supposed to be pupping Tula? She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hot mouth on her now hard nipple. She didn't even feel him lift her shit. Kagome could not help but let a small moan come from her mouth. She then felt herself being pushed back...her back met the wall softly. "Ses...sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru pulled on her nipple and let it pop out of his mouth. "Still think I can not pup a woman miko?" He asked standing and letting his hardness press against her inner thigh. "Hu?" Sesshomaru pulled Kagomes shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Maybe he was getting himself worked up so that he could pup Tula...well that's what kagome thought. The faster he pupped Tula the faster she would have it and the faster they could all leave. Kagome once again was brought out of her thoughts when she felt his hot mouth once again on her breast. Kagome pushed her head against the wall..and grabbed his shoulders. Sesshomaru growled...he was please she was reacting to him the way she was. The woman infuriated him...what better way to shut her up. He knew nothing was wrong with him....he was hard now. But was he hard because of the woman under him...or did he making himself hard like a demon Lord would when ready to pup? He could not remember. It didn't matter...he was not about to waste it...he was still a man after all.

He tore her skirt off and the picked her up with a eek from her and placed her on the bed with her on her back...her butt almost hagging off the bed. "Sesshomaru?" She asked looking at him. She thought he was trying to get worked up...she thought he would send her away and call for Tula...she thought he hated humans...but then again...he was a man. Sesshomaru let his pants fall and he grabbed his hard manhood "Afraid miko?" He asked stroking himself. Kagome licked her lips..no she was not afraid..she was turned on by the site of him stroking himself "No!" How dare he call her afraid "Good" he said with a smirk. Now she wished she had said yes.

He held her hip with one hand and guided his hard dick in her with the other. When he thrust himself in her she gritted her teeth and held in a yell. He was shocked...she was virgin...oh this was to good. He had never thought about sniffing her to find out...he never had a reason or want to sniff her to find out. He stopped moving and let her adjust.

"Miko..you are virgin"

"Well not in more you jerk!!" She snapped at him, eyes close, hands gripping the sheets. Sesshaomru smirked...this please him greatly...he was the fist to feel her great tightness. His beast perrd that he should be the only one to feel her tightness...he should be the only one to claim her body...him and no one else.. Sesshomaru pushed his beast back...not caring to hear such nonsense. Tho, knowing her body only knew him and no other male EVER..was pleasing. Sesshomaru move in and out of her...her wetness making it slick and hot. Kagome sucked in and grabbed his wrist that where holding her hips. It was a steady pace...coming out her slowly and pushing into with hardness. With each thrust she would arch her back. One of his hands made its way to her breast and squeezed. Kagome bit her bottom lip and his thrust became faster. "Ah!" She called out, Sesshomaru put his arm under her back and pulled her up so that she was kinda sitting her butt. He thrust in her hard..his other hand grabbed her jaw and held it in place so that he could give her a heated kiss. His tongue made its was into her mouth....Kagome didn't know what to pay more attention to..his thrust or his kiss. Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away from hers but still held her jaw...he looked in her eyes. She was going to break...Sesshomaru was growling..and she could feel his dick get even harder..if that was possible "Sesshomaru..you don't plan on.... she didn't finish...it was hard enough to say it between panting.

"Don't worry miko..I would not pup a human such as yourself" In-formed her still looking into her eyes. That was not the thing to say while sleeping with someone. Kagome pushed her hips against him in anger...but what good that did...it felt good...but he got the point. "My seed will not effect your womb at this time woman." he said still trusting into her...making her breast and hair bounce.

"What?" She panted. Sesshomaru pulled out of her..she was afraid for a moment...that was in till she felt his mouth on her womanhood. Sesshomaru could smell her wetness and it was driving him crazy...he just had to taste her...this was going to be his only chance...he swore he would never sleep with her again. Her licked and sucked her womanhood...causing her legs to shake.

"You womb is not prepared to be pupped..your heat is not for another week" He said licking her womanhood. He stopped and looked at her..." I could cum in you as much as I like...and you would not be pupped" She didn't know why but when he said "I can cum in you as much as I like" She got heated all over again....and he knew it...He trust his hard manhood back in her and held her back up so that she was sitting on her but half way off the bed. His thrust were hard and fast...he could feel hers coming..now was the perfect time to make her cum..she was so hot...Kagome threw her head back and screamed his name...Oh kami how he liked that....and then he to came...spilling his hot, hot seed into her. Kagome loved the feel of his dick pulsing as it filled her with his seed. Sesshomaru didn't mean to..it started as a growl but now he was calling it out for the whole castle to hear, his eyes bleeding red. Her back still arch as her orgasm slowed and the last bid of his seed spilt into her. He was holding so tight to her hip that he made her bleed.

His other hand that was around her back dug into her ribs. But she didn't care...she felt great. Sesshomaru pulled out of her and looked down at the blood on his hand. His eyes were still red, Kagome watched as he licked his fingers clean....and watched as he leaned down and licked her hips clean...and then he moved to her ribs...and licked them clean...which sent hot shiver down her body. Sessomaru smirked a evil smirked and kissed her mouth..once he pulled away...his eyes were gold again.

Kagome laid on her back watching the darkness of the night...Sesshomaru laid on his stomach...one arm over her, right under her beast. Kagome let herself follow Sesshomaru into sleep.


	5. 2 Girls With A Lot Of Shock

When Kagome woke up...she was alone..and a bit cold. The warmth she had through the night was gone. It was bright outside and she had to shild her eyes. Kagome held the sheet up to cover her naked body. naked body. Kagome looked down...and the rememeberd. _Sess...Sesshomaru_

Kagome at that point thought her mind and brain shut down. She had just slept with Sesshomaru. Oh this was so not good...nope nothing good could come of this. _shit._ Kagome looked around....this was not her room...this was...HIS ROOM!! Her clothes laid torn on the floor. Great now what was she to do....just like that jerk to leave her with no clothes. Just then the door came open and a liltte woman came in. Kagome just blinked at her, but the woman did even seem to notice Kagome...but she knew Kagome was there. The woman picked uo Kagomes torn clothes and placed the in a basket...she then unfolded the cloth in her hand and walked up to the bed, The woman gave Kagome and big smile and offered the cloth.

"Uh..whats this?" Kagome asked

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you the wear it" The old woman said...bowing. Ew she was bowing...Kagome turned bright red. Kami....so not good. The old womans smirk was a evil one...what her master had really told her was "Fine the miko something to wear" Nothing more, nothing less....wishes for you to wear it...sneeky old woman. Kagome looked down at the navy blue silk...how the hell was she supposed to put this on? The woman stood there...waiting.

"Um-

"I am here to help you" The woman spoke with a soft smile. Kagome could not help but wonder if the woman was up to something. The woman was not up to something...but her mind sure was. Kagome got out of bed and the woman sent her off with a smack to the rear...to the hot spring. The warm water felt great. But the old woman was not going to let her injoy it long.

"Get out of there child! do you want to look like a prune!"

Kagome sighed and got out...she, tho red as a tomato, let the woman dress her. The woman wanted to put her hair up...but Kagome refused. After she was dress the woman took her to breakfest. One problem...no one else was around.

"Umm...were is everyone?"

The old woman looked at the maid who was waiting for Kagome to finsh eating. Kagome placed some food in her mouth and then looked at them "What?"

"I'm afraid...the Lord...and young Tula...are...indisposed" The old woman looked sad. _Afraid? why is she afraid?_

Then it hit her...Sesshomaru...and Tula...were, he was, Tula...Kagomes chop stick was mid air and her mouth open. Sesshomaru was pupping Tula! She could not move....tho she didn't know why....that is what they came here for....last night was....was...what was last night?...it was Nothing. Kagome didnt understand this feeling...she felt..let down...not wanted...and she didnt know why.

"Do not worry child"

Kagome snapped out of it and looked at the old woman "Worry? 'nervus laugh' why would I be worried?"

The old woman and maid looked at each other again. Kagome just kept on eating. She thought she figured it out...she was just mad that he was a..well..a dog. Sleeping with her last night and the sleeping with her friends in the morning....no wounder she felt bad...mad and sick. In her time this would be a big deal!!! Kagome finshed and let the table...a walk would be good.

Kagome went to the gardens...fresh air sounded nice. She sat alone for about 15 mintues...and then something punced! Tula.

"Kagome what are you- Tula stopped...she staired at Kagome blank. Kagome looked at her "Hello? earth to Tula?" Kagome said waving her hand at the girl. Tula grew a smile on her face "YOU!!! YOU SLEPT WITH LORD SESSHO-MMRM-

Kagome jumped placing both hands on Tulas mouth "shhhhhhhhhhhhh are you crazy!!!" Kagome held her down. Tula pulled Kagomes hands off her "Kagome!!!!" She wishpered loudly

"What!" go snapped back in a wishper

"When did this happen!!" Tula asked back no trying to sit up

"When do you think!" Kagone snapped crossing her arms

"Last night!" Tula wisperd high with s squeek!. Kagome looked at her friends and tried soooo hard not to smiled...but she could not help it. "Oh my Kami Kagome!...what does this mean!" Tula seemed very happy about this. "What do you mean, what does this mean? this mean....jack shit!"

"Kagome!...such a naugty mouth" Tula waved her finger back and forth "Not a mouth of the...Lady of the West" Tula said in a sing song voice. Kagome was not smiling "Put that finger away or I'll break it" Kagome wamred her dark im going to kill you face. Tula placed her hands behind her back...as if Kagome could really do it. "Oh come on Kagome!!!" Tula was way to excited for her own good. "Come on what!!!!" Kagome stood up and took off...but Tula grabbed the back og her dress. "Oh no you dont...we are talking!"

"I dont want to talk!!! it was nothing!!" Kagome didn't want to talk. Tula let Kagome slowly and stood there. Kagome would have taken off...but the way Tula let her go......Kagome turned to look at her friends...she looked hurt? "Tula?" Tula knew what was wrong...even if Kagome didn't.

"It's not his"

Kagome had no idea what the hell Tula was talking about...such a shrap change if suject. "What?" Kagome asked. Tula placed her hand on her belly "the baby...is not his" Kagomes eyes went wide, she rushed to Tula side. "What! Tula...are you..sure...how can you tell...you just...with him....this morning!"

"I'm demon I know...plus...I concived...last night" Tula blushed. "Last....night?" Kagome thout amoment. Tula and Sesshomaru had not.....so? "how?" Kagome was confused "I thought you werent supposed to...mate..." Kagome trailed off. They were being very quite..."I know...but I thought Lord Sesshomaru was finshed with me...I mean...he could not...and I just thought he would not want to try again...so me and my mate...." Tula trailed off....her face blushing. "WHAT!!!" kagome could not belive this....this day just kept getting worst!!! "SHHHH!" Tula told her. "Tula what are we going to do!!....do they not smell it on you?" Kagome asked.

"No...**they** wont be able to tell till tommorrow...."

Kagome felt very afraid...very very afraid.

---

I hated leaving it right here....but I'll add the next chap tommorrow so you guys wont have to wait long....


	6. News For Kagome

Tula and Kagome spent must of the day together...Tula only left when it was time for sleep...she had to go to her mate. Kagome had not thought much of Sesshomaru...even tho he was the topic of the conversation for the most part. They were trying to figure out what to do....what would happen when Sesshomaru found out that Tula was not pupped with is pup. Kagome laid in her bed thinking about what all they had talked about. It was also odd that they had not seen him all day...was he hiding? No, Lord Sesshomaru does not hide.

Kagome laid in her bed that night...thinking...but even tho her mind was running..she did find sleep.

--------

It felt like she had just fallen asleep when Tula burst through Kagome's door. But the bright sun outside told her she slept all night.

"Oh Kagome!" Tula quickly came and sat beside Kagome. Kagome rubbed her eyes "Tula? whats wrong?" Kagome asked sitting up. Tula was just staring at her. "What?" Why was she just staring at her like that.

"Kagome....you pregnant" She said in a hurry. Kagome didn't know if she should cry, laugh or try and beat up her friends....her joke was not funny. "Ha ha Tula" Tula looked at Kagome oddly "Joke?"

Kagome looked at Tula like she had lost her mind "I'm not joking!" Tula stood up. "Tula...I'mnot pregnant" Kagome remember what Sesshomaru said about him being able to cum in her as much as he wanted and her not being pupped..her womb was not ready.

"Yes you are" Tula said in defence "I'm a demon and I can smell it"

Kagome thought for a moment....was she being for real? Or was she really trying to get at her? "Tula I cant be pregnant...he told me-

Tula started to sniff "Odd."

"What?" Kagome asked looking up at her friend "Your..heat...its not supposed to be for another few days...but its there..now" Kagome was confused..how did this happen...was she really pregnant? "Tula?...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying your pregnant with Sesshomaru child"

Kagome want to faint...her heart was racing. She laid back on the bed "I think I need a drink"

Tula looked at her "Tula do you have any of that water like stuff?" Kagome asked not looking at her "Hu? what are you talking about?"

"That drink I brought you the other night...in the silver cup"

"You got to be kidding me!!!" Tula could not believe this. Kagome sat up "What?"

"YOU DRANK THAT!!!"

Kagome looked around...had she done something wrong?" Yeah just 1 cup...I didn't think you would mind....why?"

Tula placed her face in her hands and shook her head. "Oh Kagome...no wounder your pregnant!"

Ok now Kagome was really confused. Tula started to laugh "Oh Kagome....that stuff....you drank...it brings on your heat...it...helps your womb get ready....for a mans seed....oh for all that his hold Kagome!"

Kagome was now green....only her...this would only happen to her. Only she would fall down a well, only she would break a spell cast on a demon...only she would be a miko from the future..only she would save a demon from another demon...only she would be pregnant with Sesshomaru child. "Tula...what are we....going to do?" She was very afraid...he was going to kill her and the unborn child....she rememeber what he said....he would not pup a human such as herself. What were they going to to...he was going to be so mad when he found out Tula was not pupped by him...and he was going to be even more mad that Kagome was pupped by him. Oh yes...nothing good could come of this.

"I...don't know" Tula whispered. They sat there frozen...in thought. But they both un froze when a old woman came in Kagome's room. The same old woman from yesterday. The woman stopped and looked at the two girls who were holding hands. She was demon she could smell...it. A smile came on her face. "Ye both need to eat"

Kagome looked at Tula and Tula looked back at Kagome...she knew what Kagome was asking her "Yes" She whispered. Yes...every demon in the castle would know...they would smell it. The old woman knew they were both worried..she was worried. "Ye do not need to be afraid this day...our Lord has left...he will not be back for 3 days"

Some how that just made it worst. "Leave us" Tula told them woman...she and Kagome were not done talking. They woman did as she was asked. "I have to leave"

"What!" Tula asked pulling her hands away from Kagome "I have to leave...I cant stay here!"

"You cant leave!...he will know...he will hunt you down! it will only make it worst!"

"He is going to kill me anyway!" Kagome yelled...odd enough...she wanted this baby..it was hers. "You don't know that" Tula replied trying to talk since in her friends "Tula... Kagome was begging...she placed a hand on her tummy...she was afraid for her unborn child. "Kagome...he will know....not matter how far you go...that child will call for its father"

That scared Kagome even more "Once Sesshomaru feels his child calling...he will go mad...he wont stop till he finds you...and his son...even if it is back in your own time...time wont matter...that's his child"

This made Kagome all the more sick..his child...yes his child....oh Kami, what will Inuyasha think! Just then...out of the blue...the door burst open...and there he was.

"Inuyasha?"

"KAGOME!" He was so mad....when Sango returned and told him what was going. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome...but stopped be for her reach her....both Tula and Kagome knew...he smelt it. "Your....your....I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!!!" She was not his....but sometimes he forgot that. "Inuyasha...please" Kagome hung her head down...Inuyasha was calm by this move...something was wrong "Ka...Kagome?"

"I have to leave Inuyasha...."

Inuyasha knew....Sesshomaru didn't know...what ever happen...this was not supposed to happen...and now Kagome was afraid. "Kagome....he will know...if you leave-

Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome looked up at him "Please Inuyasha...take me away from here"

She just had to leave. What about Tula? Kagome had saved her from Naraku...she didn't want to leave her here to deal with Sesshomaru...he was worst that Naraku. "Tula?"

"No...I must stay"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and looked at Tula...both didn't know what to say or do...but he loved Kagome and would do as she asked, "I will take care of it" Tula told him...and then with a blink...he was gone...with Kagome.

---

ohhh I cant wait for the next chap...can you?


	7. See Kagome Run

Ok so the last few chaps were rushed and I have to say my writing was bad, but I hope the story will be better from here on out, I will go back and fix the first few chaps later.

I also want to point out that my editing system on here is not working, again, so I hope this chap is not messy!

* * *

Tula watched along with her mate as Inuyasha ran off with Kagome.

"Im afraid" Tula wispered,

"Of what my mate" He asked, looking at her,

"Lord Sesshomaru will be most unhappy" She said,

She looked at her mate "But I wonder, willl he be made because she left or because she is pregnant, or, both"

"Will you tell him?"

Tula looked down, she would have to, not that she wanted to betray her friends, but Sesshomaru would know she was hiding something, he would smell it.

Inuyasha rushed,

"What were you thinking Kagome!" He yelled as he ran with her,

"I dont know Inuyasha, just go!" She felt a shiver up her spine,

They had been in such a hurry that they had not had time to yell at each other, infact inuyasha was taking this all rather well, of course he was mated to Kikyo now, he really didn't have the right to say anything to her. Yes he did, she slept with his BROTHER.

"You do know he tried to kill you once before right?" He was carrying Kagome on his back,

"Yes Inuyasha, and if you dont hurry he may just try it again!"

She would go back to her time and find out for sure, she often went back home, after Naraku's death the jewel entered her body, she sealed it, so it was no longer tracable, the well stayed open.

Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from that said well "What are you going to do Kagome?"

"Im gunna go find out for sure, but in my time is takes a few weeks"

Inuyasha placed his hand on her flat tummy and closed his eye, it took a few moments.

"Your pregnant Kagome, I can feel him, Sesshomaru will be please to know his brat is already strong"

Kagome slapped his hand away "Dont call my baby a brat!"

She then relized what she had just said, Inuyasha smirked,

"Why are you smiling, this is not funny!" She pointed at him,

"Sesshomarus is not going to be pleased, he is going to freak and Im not going to be here when he does!"

She turned around "Seeya!"

She jumped.

Nothing

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled down the well once he heard the thump and no magic,

"Owww"

She landed hard, she didnt brace for a impacted, there was not supposed to be one!

Inuyasha jumped down the well and picke her up "Are you ok"

"I hurt"

"I bet you do" He jumped out of the well,

"I think I broke a ankle"

"Great, way to go Kagome" He said, almost rolling his eyes,

Now she had two problems, one, she was still here, two she had a broken ankle, ok make that 3 problems, she could not run away.

Inuyasha held her tight "I have to take you back, you know that, dont you"

She had a bad feeling he would say that "No, dont" She wispered,

He sighed "Fine, Ill take you to Kaede"

* * *

Tule had done nothing but pace, she could not sleep, she could feel him coming closer, no doubt he would be back by tomorrow, she only hopped he would not kill her.

"My mate, you must not worry"

"But I cant help it, I worry for her and for me, he will be most angry"

"Do not dwell on it, intill he arrives"

"I dont think I can wait till he arrives"

Her mated looked at her with question in his eyes,

"We have to go find him, we have to tell him now, what if something happened to her!"

Why was his mate all upset over this?

"If that is what you wish, but do you think it wise?"

"Yes!"

"Then we shall go now!"

Tula called forth her wings and she and her mate flew, they would go after Lord Sesshomaru, she could not just sit and wait.


	8. Eyes On you

Tula and her mate flew as fast as they could, they knew where to go.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Tula would yell, in hopes he would come at her distressed call. They where getting closer thought, she could feel him "Oh, I hope we make it"

"We will" Her mate assured her. He just hoped the demon Lord would not kill them both, but if they left and did not say a word, he would kill them. The great dog Lord came into view, he was walking calmly with a bloody sword in hand. Tula landed and one hand went to her tummy, protection "My Lord!" She bowed as her mate landed behind her.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he knew that move, it was one of a mother protecting an unborn child.

"Why are you hear"

She looked up "Forgive, but, Kagome has left!"

Why would he care "The miko is no concern of mine, you however are with child"

She swallowed "Yes, my Lord, I, I'm sorry, I just thought, that after we, I mean you, I mean you and Kagome"

"Your ignorance is a stain in your blood line, perhaps it is wise we did not couple"

Her heart was racing, he, he was not upset? Sure he insulted her blood and her as a mother but she is still breathing.

"Oh! but my Lord, Kagome?"

"As I stated before, she is not my concern"

"But I thought-

"Leave, you are free to go"

"Please, I am afraid she may get hurt, she left with Inuyasha"

Inuyasha, the very name pissed him off, he eyed her "You wish for me to retrieve her for you?"

Tula bit her lip "Um, ok, yes please?"

Sesshomaru looked to her mate, they were acting weird, but he did owe her for her time, thought time wasted "Very well I will look into it as a debt owed to your time"

Sesshomaru took to the shy, leaving Tula and her mate to look at each other "I, I don't think he knows" She spoke,

"I agree mate"

"That, could be a good, or bad thing" She stated, starting to fret "We should follow!"

Tula took to the sky and he sighed, she was going to be the death of him, she was asking to get killed, hell she was a moving target!

Sesshomaru moved fast, he was wasting enough time on this, he wanted to make it quick, and how dare that half breed set foot on his land! He cut through the forest tree's in till he hit the clearing, his brother most have felt him because he could feel the whelp release his sword from his side. He landed and watched as Inuyasha hid Kagome behind him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha held out his sword,

"I should remove your legs for stepping in my castle half breed"

"Yeah, well Kagome needed me"

"The miko was free to come and go, she was no prisoner of mine, it was her who wished to follow"

"Yeah well now she is with me, what the fuck do you want"

"Tula requested"

"Since when do you do favors?"

"I owed her a debt half breed, now move aside so I may lay eyes on the miko"

"No way"

Sesshomaru didn't get it, why was she hiding him? He could barely feel or smell her, his brothers smell was everywhere.

"Miko"

"Go away" She told him,

"You are wasting my time woman, I am here merely on your friends behalf"

"I'm fine"

"I will be the judge of that, Inuyasha move aside" Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, ready to swing. Her heat was racing, if they fought, Inuyasha would be in trouble and Seeshomru would see her anyway, maybe if he just saw her for a split moment it would be ok, it was not like he was going to sniff her, she just had too be calm. Kagome took a deep breath and placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm "Its ok"

"Like hell it is" He said over his shoulder,

"It's just for a second, if you fight, he will see me"

"Fine" Inuyasha slowly moved, sword still ready and waiting. Sesshomaru kept his eyes straight, waiting for her to come in sight, she did, and she made a VERY big mistake.

Her hand went straight to her belly, and she sucked in air.

His sword fell from his hand just as Tula and her mate landed. Tula's hands went to her mouth to keep from yelping.

Kagome swollowed, why was everyone looking at her. She stood on one leg, her other leg still hurting.

"Fuck Kagome" Inuyasha spit out,

"Silence half breed!" His brother snapped, making Kagome jump, "Woa!" She was falling back, her other ankle thought broken, but Inuyasha didn't even have the second to grab her, Sesshomaru beat him to it.

His arm went around her waist and her hands grabbed his arms, his eyes burned into her "Sesshomaru?" She wispered,

He was silent for a moment then "Your pregnant"


End file.
